


Becoming a Good Girl

by DraceDomino



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Beads, BDSM, Breeding, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Punishment, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Azula can learn to be good...can't she? Sure, she has some problems, but her mother has spent so much time helping to teach her the way a good girl behaves. The rope, the toys, the beads stuffed in her ass...good girls could have a lot of fun! But today things are different: during Ursa's weekly visit with her daughter, she brings along a friend...a woman that's going to fuck every ounce of bad out of the former Firelord.





	Becoming a Good Girl

Becoming a Good Girl  
-by Drace Domino

She was trying to be good...but the parts of her that she hated were taking a long time to cut out. Now that her father had been brought to justice and both he and Azula had been stripped of their bending, there was nothing left for the former princess of the Fire Nation except for the four walls of her cell. A cell that was comfortable; of course - she was still royalty, and a certain level of luxury was demanded even while she was imprisoned for war crimes. A comfortable bed, any food and drink she liked, and frequent visitors...or at least, she would have frequent visitors, if more people cared about her.

Azula sighed quietly, sitting in the dead center of her bed and trying to spend some time in quiet thought. It was difficult for a young woman so given towards rage and grief, and it had taken her some time to return to her old self after her breakdown so many months ago. The problem was that her old self wasn’t exactly even-tempered, and there was a lot of work to do if she was ever going to be released or have anything resembling a decent life. A luxurious prison was still a prison; after all, and for an independent soul like Azula it wouldn’t be very long before those walls started to squeeze in on her.

But thankfully...she wasn’t entirely alone. Visitors were indeed rare for the former princess; understandable after all she had done, but there was one she could rely on. One that came by every Sunday bright and early and spend long, hard hours teaching her. Teaching her to be better...teaching her self control...and teaching her that the mistakes of the past need not be repeated.

Sundays was when Mother came to visit, and Azula looked forward to those days as if she were still young. A look of anticipation crossed her youthful features as she heard the triple-locked door to her cell begin to open, though she quickly made her smile lower simply for artificial purposes - she still had her pride, and she’d be damned if she’d allow Ursa to see how much she looked forward to these visits. As she sat there cross-legged on the bed wearing loose-fitting red silk draped across her teenage body, Azula’s eyes focused on the door as it opened up and her mother finally arrived.

“...Mother.” Azula let the word drip from her tongue as if she could only barely be bothered, her tone flat and her eyes hard. Her hands even moved up to the bun of hair at the back of her head, toying with it as if she was just getting prepared for their visit now. In reality she had been ready for hours, but...there was no reason to let Ursa know that. “Here to torment me again, I see?! Will no Sunday pass where I’m not forced to suffer your guilty adoration?!”

Ursa was as kind as ever, and if she would’ve turned heel and left in that moment it would’ve broken Azula’s heart no matter what the girl said. Thankfully, the older woman knew as much, and only continued forward. She looked...radiant, but the former princess had always thought that about her. Gorgeous long dark hair, seemingly ageless features, a kind smile with tender eyes. She wore royal robes and carried with her box of supplies - supplies for Azula’s rehabilitation, no doubt. When Ursa finally made her way to the edge of the bed she set the box down and took the time to lean forward, stretching across the bed to give her daughter a sweet kiss on the forehead.

Azula, despite herself, leaned in to make it easier.

“I missed you too, Azula.” She cooed, and as her fingers slithered across Azula’s shoulder they lightly pinched the fabric of her silk clothing, pulling it down to expose the young woman’s pale flesh. With those same soft fingertips caressing the revealed skin, Ursa’s voice flowed forward with motherly concern and love. “The guards told me you were well behaved this week. We’re all very impressed with your progress.”

“Hmph.” Azula scowled, and though her righteous indignation demanded she slap her mother’s hand away, she simply...couldn’t bring herself to do it. She let the older woman fondle her shoulder, tease her flesh, and she didn’t fight it when that side of her silk wrap slipped even further down, revealing some of her back. “I was simply tired. I’ll be better rested this week, and ensure they know the folly of keeping Firelord Azula under lock and key!”

Ursa merely smiled. She had come to read her daughter’s actions more than her words; Azula had always been a bit awkward, and her hostile nature had been nurtured under the poor leadership of her father. But there was decency inside of her...or at least, her mother suspected. So when the older woman moved to sit beside Azula and drape her arm around her waist, love and compassion were guiding her actions. With a gentle hand and a sweet smile, Ursa merely gestured to the box she had brought with her - a box filled with things for a mother and daughter to enjoy on a warm Sunday afternoon.

“Shall we get started, sweetheart?” Ursa cooed, and delighted at the sight of Azula taking in a sharp, short inhale. It was clear her daughter yearned for it, craved it...but as ever was too proud to admit it. Ursa merely patted her daughter’s knee, and once more pinched the fabric to pull it aside, revealing a bit more flesh. “Of course we shall. Now...let’s start.”

“...very well, Mother.” Azula merely hissed, and sneered in disgusted fashion. “I’ll go along with your feeble-minded attempts to ‘repair’ me.”

She would never admit it, but nobody wanted Ursa to succeed more in repairing the damage Ozai had done than Azula herself. Even despite - or perhaps due to - the unique method of rehabilitation that Ursa had settled on.

***

“There. Oh, the red silk definitely looks lovely on you, dear.” Ursa cooed, stepping back and admiring her handiwork. “You’re as beautiful as ever. So very regal!”

The former Fire Princess certainly didn’t feel regal. Her mother had brought long strips of durable red silk that she had used to bind her - but not before stripping her own daughter down to nothing but the beautiful pale flesh of her naked body. Now Azula was sitting on the bed with her back supported by a small pile of pillows, her legs bent and spread with long swatches of red cloth holding them in place. Similar ribbons had been used to bind her hands behind her back in an elaborate fashion that allowed the same red silk to cross over her chest and circle around each of her breasts before ending in a fanciful bow just an inch or two above her belly button. A final piece of red silk had been spared to crafted a beautiful collar for the bound prisoner, and it made her feel all the more feminine as she was trapped on display for her own mother.

And underneath Ursa’s kind but stern gaze, Azula was utterly soaked. With her legs forced to bend and her thighs spread out, her shaved pussy was completely exposed and showing just how wet she was. The girl nibbled on her bottom lip as her mother reached down into the container she brought once more, until she pulled out something the size of a small jewelry box. Immediately Azula’s eyes opened wide, and she let her natural harsh tone flow from her lips as her mother positioned herself near the girl’s lap.

“And what’s that, Mother?!” She scoffed, doing her best to hide how intensely aroused she was. A fool’s errand, she knew - even she could smell the scent of her arousal from there. “More tawdry baubles to violate your own daughter?! And they call me the villain!”

“Oh Azula...I love you so much.” Ursa smiled softly, holding the jewelry box in one hand as the other moved out, gently patting her daughter’s stomach. As Azula writhed under the contact, her flesh gaining goosebumps under the silk wrappings, Ursa’s voice continued as loving as ever. “All I want is for you to be all right again. And today...I have a surprise for you. But before I show it to you, we need to get you ready…”

And with that, she opened the jewelry case to expose a chain of six large, smooth orbs connected to one another, sitting in a tiny pool of what was clearly a lubricant. Through the clear grease slathered on each one Azula could tell the beads carried the royal emblem of the family, as well as marks of the Fire Nation itself. Custom made to be inserted into a former Fire Princess. As Ursa plucked one of the slippery beads up in two fingers Azula’s eyes went wide at the sight, and nervously swallowed before retaining her indignant tone.

“Y...You…” She gasped, the righteous fury within her combining with the intense, delirious lust boiling over the surface. “You’re not seriously planning on-”

“Shh, my sweet Azula.” Ursa whispered gently, and lowered her hands as she prepared to use those specially crafted beads. She took the first and started to push it against the tight entrance of Azula’s ass - a hard fit by any estimation, but the soothing coil slathering it would certainly help. As Azula’s rear began to stretch around the first large orb her eyes went open wide in a state of surprise and shock, and yet Ursa was nearby to offer her daughter comfort and support - in a way she hadn’t always been there to provide. “...Mother loves you very much. And she knows you’re strong enough to endure anything.”

She could indeed endure anything, but first she would have to handle the sensation of having one of those orbs shoved inside of her. Azula tightened and tensed up, her teeth clenching and her body going rigid as the older woman popped the first of those beads inside. As soon as it was engulfed by the young woman’s ass Ursa gave a pleased noise of approval, and her free hand lifted to give her daughter’s soaked pussy a kind, affectionate pet. She even looked up with a tender expression, and pursed her lips briefly as if blowing her a loving kiss.

“You’re doing wonderful so far, Azula.” She whispered, picking up the next ball on the chain and pushing it forward. She wasn’t sure if Azula would be able to hold all six, but...they could certainly try! As another well-oiled ball was pushing against the girl’s ass, Ursa kept her daughter’s gaze by meeting her eyes, and continuing to speak in a doting tone. Perhaps she had made mistakes in the past by not giving Azula enough attention, but during her Sunday visits that was never, ever a problem. “My strong girl...always the strongest of us. You know I don’t blame you for what happened, right?”

It was a hell of a revelation to strike Azula as she felt her ass accommodate the second orb, and a whimper broke from the back of her throat. Her little rear had been stretched around merely a third of what was on offer, and she felt far too full already. Still...a mother’s approval was a powerful thing to a girl that had always sought it, and with a quiver of emotion running from Azula’s throat the former princess finally answered in desperate fashion.

“You...You don’t?” She asked, for the first time dropping her royal and angry tone. Her smooth, wet nethers received another pet from her mother’s delicate fingers, and a third ball started to squeeze against her. She tried to speak but stumbled on the words as she felt her ass stretch around it, only truly able to form her thoughts into speech after it had worked its way to the other side and clicked against the others. “I thought yo-OooOUUu would hate me, just like Zuko!”

“I could never hate you. You’re a part of my heart, Azula.” Ursa whispered anew, just as the fourth ball pressed against the opening. Once more Azula trembled and accomodated yet another, and by that point her ass was indeed feeling...remarkably full. Still, she was confident she could handle the rest, so long as her mother was nearby whispering such sweet words of forgiveness and love. “I was a bad mother. You were a bad girl. But...not anymore. I promise to be a better mother, if you…”

She let the words hang in the air as the fifth ball pressed against that entrance, and this time it needed an extra shove. The other balls were hanging on the other side and making it difficult to push any more through, so when number five was forced through the gates Azula gave a sharp breath and a tremble that threatened to snap her away from her silk bindings. With number five fully inserted and the sixth about to find its mark, Ursa finally let her daughter know just what she had to do: just what she had to do to make Ursa a better mother.

“If you...start being a good girl.” And with that, number six was pressed inside and Azula gave a sharp cry of desire, heartache, and blended emotions she couldn’t possibly wrap her mind around. All six beads popped smoothly into the former Firelord’s ass, and she was left helpless and prone under the attentions of her mother. Her nethers were soaked and her juice running in thin lines down the sides of her thighs, and when she lifted her head from her near-orgasmic state, similar lines threatened to escape the corners of her eyes.

“But...But Mother…” Unlike earlier, this time the word slipped from her lips with respect. Appreciation. Maybe even, in some twisted fashion, love. “...what if I don’t...don’t know how to be a good girl?”

Ursa merely smiled kindly to her daughter, brought up a hand to cradle her cheek, and whispered just barely loud enough to be heard above Azula’s whimpers.

“...you’ll learn.” She cooed, and then allowed a tiny smile to spread across her lips. “After all...you’re going to be a mother soon, yourself.”

***

The last few minutes had been shock after shock for Azula. With the weight of those six balls stuffed into her ass and her entire body feeling full as a result, she didn’t have the strength to struggle against the silk bindings as her mother stood up and called for someone beyond the door. When it opened and a slender figure stepped inside, Azula pieced together everything her mother had said. Even though she had been imprisoned and lost her status, she was still a sharp girl and her mother’s plan wasn’t exactly...subtle.

She was going to be bred. The responsibility of having a child of her own would certainly give her some perspective, maybe even teach her to be “good” as her mother had asked her. But when she saw the person that would be doing the breeding, her eyes went wide in disbelief and her mouth fell agape in shock.

“You?!” She blurted out, a touch of her old indignation creeping back into her voice. “I...I know you! You’re the one that failed to capture the Avatar!”

“And you’re the one that got her ass kicked by his girlfriend.” June replied with a smirk, and slowly folded her arms across her bare, exposed chest. The bounty hunter stepped into the room at Ursa’s call, and even now the older woman stepped close to her to kiss her cheek and slide an arm around her waist. As Ursa leaned on June’s side the bounty hunter’s eyes looked over Azula’s naked and bound form, a cocky smile spreading over her features as she took in the disgraceful sight of the royal young lady. “And you let your mom tie you up and stuff beads in your ass, too. You’re a real piece of work, Princess.”

Azula’s rage would’ve likely started to burn right then and there, but she was still so shocked by it all. Not just June’s presence, but...her body. The bounty hunter was beautiful to be certain; fit and graceful with a few tattoos marking her flesh representing the Earth Kingdom, but below her waist...it wasn’t what Azula expected. A stiff cock was left exposed, sticking straight out and demanding the attention of her eyes and pussy alike. As if to showcase it further Ursa let a hand slip down, wrapping her fingers around June’s cock and giving it a slow, gentle squeeze.

“June came to work for us when your brother took over.” She smiled sweetly, fondling that throbbing member. “From the very first day she made an...impression.” The blush across her features told Azula everything she needed to know: this shady bounty hunter filth had been fucking her mother the whole time. Even now June had a hand lowered down Ursa’s back, grasping and squeezing a tight fistful of tender ass. The emotions swirling through the former princess were almost too much for her to process, but before she gave in to her typical fury Ursa was swift to squash it. She spoke up again with a voice that was loving and doting - the tone a mother would use to calm her unruly, angry daughter regardless of her age. “June’s going to get you pregnant, Azula. It made me a better woman when I had you...and I’m sure it’ll do the same this time, too.”

“Don’t even bother explaining it to her, Ursa.” June laughed, stepping forward with a cocky swagger and an arrogant expression painted over her lips. She walked to the edge of the bed and started to crawl forward, padding ahead on her hands and knees until she was right in front of the bound girl. Without asking any permissions she moved out to fondle the princess, squeezing a tender breast and twisting a nipple, while the other hand lowered to tease fingers across her pussy. As Azula flinched and glared, June gave her the calm, collected look she always seemed to have painted across her face. “It’s not like she has much of a choice in the matter, anyway.”

As June lifted her cock and let it fall against Azula’s slit with a soft slap, the former princess looked down at the size and her eyes went even wider. How was she managing to hide something that big?! It made her tremble against the silk keeping her knees and hands locked into place, and that reaction only intensified as June rolled her hips slowly back and forth. It wasn’t long before Ursa was pushing against the bounty hunter from behind, taking the other woman’s shaft in her hand and guiding it low, easing it down to the other girl’s tight, soaked entrance.

“...are you ready to fuck my daughter, June?” Ursa cooed, kissing the other woman’s bare shoulders in soft and doting presses of her lips. “Will you finally teach her how to behave?”

“If she’s half the slut her mother is, it’ll be great.” June responded with a smirk as her eyes locked onto Azula’s, and shoved forward with one harsh, quick thrust. Azula’s chance to fight back was stolen as her voice erupted into a sharp cry, and she was suddenly confronted with the weight of not just June’s impressive cock but every ball that filled her ass. The little chain holding them all together still hung outside the entrance to her rear, and it whipped back and forth as her muscles tightened and squeezed them without her consciously attempting to. Her muscles were spasming and going wild, her body betraying her, and her pussy instantly tightened around the bounty hunter’s cock in a desperate bid to milk it of every drop.

June was there for a purpose that day, and she focused on her task as she rested her hands on Azula’s knees and forced her to spread even further. As Ursa continued to hug her from behind, fondling her breasts and kissing her throat, the bounty hunter slammed her hips back and forth and plunged her cock deep into the teenage slut’s tender, wet hole. Each fierce shove made Azula cry out as she felt new waves of sensations she had never experienced before, and in the moments where she wasn’t shrieking her teeth were clenched as she tried to make sense of the furious arousal running through her. She was madder than she had ever been...but it was only fueling just how damned excited she was, and it was a difficult thing to sort out.

“Fuck her...fuck my baby…” Ursa cooed as she watched Azula’s rutting, studying how her breasts bounced within the ribbon tied around her, the contortions of her face, and the glorious screams that flowed from her. She teased Ursa’s nipples and shuddered in pleasure as she rolled her hips forward, grinding to the bounty hunter in her own lewd display of desire. “Show her how...how to be a good girl…”

Azula whimpered as the bounty hunter continued to thrust, her smirk conveying a true feel of superiority over the other girl. Though Azula had always been “feisty,” to put it mildly, even she found herself being downright intimidated by the woman stuffed so many inches down into her. June was...impressive, especially for a common bounty hunter without a trace of royal blood. Her body was a picture of health and strength, her attitude was unfailingly calm and confident, and the way her cock was jamming in and out of her with reckless abandon made Azula practically melt against the sheets. On the particularly hard thrusts she could even feel the balls shifting inside of her ass, moved and displaced by the force from above. It all intensified further when June pulled away from Ursa’s arms only so she could lean all the way forward, squeezing her breasts against Azula’s own and looming over her like a dark shadow.

Her thrusts grew harder and faster, delivering Azula several short, sharp presses that made their laps clap together with a loud, wet noise. Her breath was hot against the former princess’ throat, her smile was wicked and menacing, and every bit of her presence seemed to convey one simple message to Azula: in that moment, June owned her. From the pussy spread so achingly tight across her cock to the balls clicking against one another in her ass, to the way the young woman groaned as June pressed her mouth against her ear, offering her a hot, hungry whisper meant only for her.

“...those balls were in your mommy this morning.” June hissed, and brought her teeth down against Azula’s ear until the young woman gave another sharp cry of lust. Hardly content with just that small tease, June pressed the issue as she kept plowing ahead into Azula’s tender, wet fuckhole. “Mother like daughter, I guess. You’re both my sluts, now. A couple of knocked up royal whores…”

When June leaned back up, Azula didn’t have a chance to respond. The fierce young woman had been constantly stolen fo her opportunity to argue against June’s words, but this time the thing that silenced her was sweet and delicious across her lips. As soon as June made that statement, even the declaration of her intent to breed both mother and daughter, Ursa was there to slide into position. The oldest woman of the three had moved to the front of the bed and now straddled her daughter’s face as she was fucked, just before looping her arms around June’s shoulders and beaming with a bright, joyful smile.

“Oh, June! Thank you so much!” She cooed, settling into place and rolling her hips from side to side, smearing her juice across her daughter’s tongue. Azula was already hard at work - though getting fucked by the seedy bounty hunter was a new experience, eating her mother out certainly wasn’t. She had been trained well in that capacity, and now it served as something familiar to get her through what otherwise could’ve been an overwhelming moment. For comfort and for compassion Azula eagerly sucked against her mother’s pussy; lapping her tongue back and forth over warm, wet folds and drawing in her scent with a joyful shudder. Ursa merely cooed, and leaned in close to offer her mouth to June’s own. “Please? Kiss me while you breed my daughter?”

June just work the same deviously confident smirk, slipped a hand into Ursa’s beautiful brown hair, and yanked her head forward to do just that. Her thrusts kept going as she violated Ursa’s mouth with her tongue, wrestling it greedily and showing her domination with forceful strikes. All the while her hips continued as heavy and hard as she could manage, and their kiss didn’t break until the tender young woman underneath them finally responded in an unexpected way.

Azula’s moans and whimpers against her mother’s pussy became louder, and then a sudden squirt of nectar erupted around June’s cock, splashing to both June and Ursa and soaking Azula’s own belly. The tied up troublemaker had apparently found herself in the throes of a violent climax, used as she was by a bounty hunter she barely knew and her own loving mother. Through her screams she continued to suck on her mother’s folds, slurp at her hood, and probe her tongue as deep into that valley as she could manage. June’s lips pulled just an inch away from Ursa’s own, and she hissed to the other woman with a chuckle rising from her throat.

“...just like you.” She cooed, her own pleasure starting to finally overtake her. She was close, desperately close, and Azula’s violent orgasm had pushed her to the brink. “Squirt all over the damn place.”

“...she’s never done that for me.” Ursa partly pouted, but her hands lowered to pinch her daughter’s nipples with juice-glistened fingers. “She must really be enjoying herself!”

It didn’t take much more of June’s rough and hungry thrusts to hit her peak; her cock was throbbing with pleasure as it was gripped and milked by Azula’s teenage slit. When she finally hit that glorious moment she made sure to hilt herself all the way down, and her lips once more locked to Ursa’s own as she gave her a wet, lewd kiss. Through it, Ursa’s fingers danced across Azula’s juice-covered belly and brought the flavor up to share, slipping her fingers in between their mouths so they could savor the taste of her daughter’s squirt. And Azula, trapped underneath her mother’s pussy, was left with her head spinning as squirt after squirt of dense, thick cum flooded within her.

Between the balls, the cum, and that throbbing cock, she was more stuffed than she had ever been before. Ursa’s essence bathed her face and left her light-headed, and her body spasmed in another few twitches and squirts in the throes of an aftermath orgasm. Cum oozed from outside the seam of her pussy and June’s cock, and when the bounty hunter finally pulled away from mother and daughter her dick left that tight entrance with a noticeable pop.

Instantly, Azula’s pussy started to leak the other woman’s cum, but Ursa was quick to read June’s desires. As soon as their kiss ended she simply flopped down belly-to-belly with Azula, locking her mouth around her daughter’s slit and starting to draw in big, savory mouthfuls of cum. Wet slurping noises filled the room as mother and daughter licked and kissed at each other’s pussies, and June herself reached down for the chain leading into Azula’s well-lubed ass.

“These...are meant to be shared.” She remarked, though wasn’t entirely sure if Azula could even hear her with Ursa’s thighs against the sides of her head. With a smooth and steady pull she forced Azula’s ass to crown around each orb, one, two, three, four, five six! Each one left the teenage slut with a soft pop and a whimper pressed against Ursa’s wet, shivering pussy. Letting the beads dangle from a finger, June merely laughed as she made her way around to the other end of the bed - her eyes drifting across Ursa’s own exposed, inviting ass. “See, Ursa? She’s already being a good girl. She kept these warm for you.”

Azula listened to the bounty hunter’s words as best she was able; and from her vantage point could watch as the powerful woman began to feed the balls into Ursa’s ass just as they had her. And though she couldn’t speak with her mouth filled with her mother’s folds, Azula could feel a warmth rising from her that went far deeper than the shocking orgasms she had felt rush through her.

She’d be bred...and she’d be a slut...and in doing so, that was how she could be a good girl.

A good girl for her loving mother...and for the low-class mercenary that had claimed them both as her own.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> [If you like my work, follow me on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
